The Minorlings
by Defiatos the Happy
Summary: This is the life of Alkandros a son of Boreas. A problem arises for him and a band of half-bloods, what will happen? Rated T to be safe.
1. A Great Start to a Bitter Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the book, its characters or Camp Half-Blood. The only thing I own is the main character whose POV I'm using. Thanks to Kamakaze Kheri for looking over this, ej8012, RevengeoftheForsaken, and -okmijn for being a part of this by letting me use their characters, and OlympicStorm for making the Camp Half-Blood forum, for without it there would never be this Fanfic.**

Chapter 1: A Great Start to a Bitter Friendship

The hot sunny sun was beating down from the sky, sweat dripping down my face. I quickly readjusted my winter coat, despite it being summer, and slowly stood up from my spot behind the crummy, brown cabin that was the Hermes cabin, picking up my blue spear, and walked over towards the circular area that was the arena. Nobody's going to miss me, I thought.

Eyeing one of the training dummies, I pointed my spear at it. Suddenly I lunged at it, piercing the dummy in the gut, before I kicked it off. Then I swung my spear around, bashing another on the side of the head, spun it, so that the point was aimed at its head, and stabbed it downwards, piercing its head. Ripping my spear away, I smashed a dummy behind me with the end of my spear, before I stabbed it. All the dummies around me had a hole through them, the hay falling out of them. I sighed, raising one hand, a cold breeze blew from behind me, blowing the dummies away, clearing the arena.

Suddenly an eerie feeling made my hair stand on myself.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yelled questioningly, turning around sharply, sending a gust of wind to blow in front of me.

It was quiet, too quiet, I waited there. Nobody sneaks up on me, Athanasios, I thought angrily. A second passed. Then another. A third second passed before the person with silver hair walked out of the shadows. Her pale skin seemed out of place in this blistering sun.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

She tossed a note over to me. I grabbed it, and I hastily read it.

"Hey drop the weapon, it won't work anyway," the note read, I fumed in anger, and yelled, "Who are you to order me around?"

A smirk played on her lips as she tossed over another note, I read it quickly.

"If you haven't heard of me, you must be one sad camper," was all it said, I crushed the note up in my hand, and glared at her. She was already walking away, and heading towards the arena.

"How dare you insult me!" I roared, tightening the grip on my spear. She'll pay, I thought, as I raised one hand, dropping the paper, and willed the ground around her feet to freeze.

Her feet were soon clamped to the ground in solid ice. I saw her try to pull her feet out of the ice. It's not going to happen, I thought. I lunged at her head, my spear ready to draw blood. She turned her body to the right, causing my spear to graze her shoulder, causing a small trickle of blood to flow from it. A glare was thrown at me, and her hands had gripped my spear as I stood there wondering, how did I miss? She pulled me in closer, and with one fist, connected my face to it. Stumbling backwards, I composed myself. I still had my spear, she must've let go when she punched me, I thought.

"You have no idea what you've done, spawn of Tartarus," I roared, flinging my arms upwards in an arc. A tidal wave of cold air blew from behind me, and straight towards her, blowing her into the ground, but still attached to the ground. She shuddered.

"Feeling the chill?" I smirked, earning myself a glare from her. It didn't matter. It would all be over soon.

I stabbed my spear downwards at her head, but she moved head aside, missing the spear-point by mere inches. Her hands gripped my hands, and I started to feel weaker and weaker. W-what's happening, I thought, as I struggled to keep my eyes open, I couldn't keep myself up, I stumbled a bit, before falling into the ground next to her, the last thing I remembered was hitting the ground softly, and the sound of ice being shattered, and a shadow moving away.

What happened, I thought, as I slowly, rubbing my temples. Looking around I saw the grass next my feet were wet, but it seemed as if the water was splashed around. My spear was thrown to the side, lying on the ground. It then dawned on me what happened. That girl! I couldn't believe it. I was beaten so easily, how could this happen? Rage built up inside me, no one humiliates me and gets away with it. No one gets away with it.

"No one," I muttered, grinding my teeth, looking at the ground, before roaring into the sky," I'll kill her!"

Snatching my spear from the ground, I stood up, and gripped it tightly, there wasn't a lot of places for her to hide, and I'll find her. Sooner or later, I'll find her, and I'll rip her to bits.


	2. Chapter 2: A Camp Raid and a New Ally

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the book, its characters or Camp Half-Blood. The only thing I own is the main character whose POV I'm using. Thanks to Kamakaze Kheri for looking over this, ej8012, RevengeoftheForsaken, and -okmijn for being a part of this by letting me use their characters, and OlympicStorm for making the Camp Half-Blood forum, for without it there ****would never be this Fanfic. Oh and by the way here's the link to the forum. .net/forum/Camp_HalfBlood/52999/**

Chapter 2: A Camp Raid and a New Ally.

Where is she? I thought furiously, where? I panned the entire camping trying to spot her as I walked around to see if I missed anything. Without noticing anything, I bumped into someone. It was a child of Ares.

"Watch it!" I grumbled.

"You think you can boss me around huh minor? Well, here's what I think!" He roared, shoving me, ready to fight. Maybe he didn't see the fact that I had my weapon out, or that he didn't see the fight I had earlier. Or maybe, he's just dumb. It didn't matter, he would suffer all the same. My arms flung towards him, ice formed on his body, freezing him, surprising him.

"You'll pay for that!" I roared, also sending a wave of a cold air throughout camp. I saw him chatter his teeth, and try to break the ice so that he could rub himself warm.

"Y-y-y-y-you'll p-p-pay f-f-for t-t-that," He stuttered between his chattering teeth.

I rolled my eyes, like he's going to be able to do that. I looked around, plant freezing, ice formed over them. It was obvious that they were dying. This might not be good, I thought. Demeter kids, nymphs and satyrs emerged from whatever they were doing, freezing and shivering, they all gave me a cold glare. Not even I would dare fight them all. I backed away slowly, my spear raised and pointed at them, jumping left and right.

They walked towards me with some difficulty. Maybe this would be easier than I thought. One guy had snuck up behind me and jumped on me, catching me by surprise.

"Get off!" I roared, trying to shake him off, he punched me in the side of the face. These Demeter kids get pretty violent when they're mad I thought. The rest of them lunged at me, and started punching me, their fists flying at me. One of them grabbed some rope and tied me up. Another ripped off part of their shirt to use a gag, and gagged me with it. What the heck were they up to? I wondered. One of them heaved me up, and started bringing me towards the camp boundaries. Wait, don't tell me they're going to do something I don't want them to do... I was wrong. They flung me outside the camp borders. I then noticed something. Where was my spear? This was not good, I was stuck outside camp where monsters would try and kill me, and I was both immobile and unarmed. This couldn't get any worse.

I struggled and squirmed in my binds, trying to break them. It was all in vain. I turned around, and tried to yell out against my pride. Muffled sounds came out. I was able to turn myself to face the sky, and saw that the sky was darkening. There wasn't a lot of time before darkness fell, and everyone would fall asleep, leaving me here. Not that I was afraid of the dark, no, I was afraid of what would befall me. I didn't want to die now, not now.

A rustle was heard somewhere around me, where did it come from? I heard a low growl. A large mangy dog was walking up to me, its eyes fixed onto me, its teeth bared. It was a hellhound. It pounced towards me. I was simply a demigod served on a silver platter for this monster. I wasn't going to get out of this.

A flash of silver flashed in front of me. It was her, that girl from before, but this time she had a knife, which had been impaled into the hellhound's paw. It howled in pain, stumbling backwards, trying to get far away from her. It growled, and lunged at her, she moved quickly to the side, but she was too slow. The hellhound had bitten into her left arm, its teeth tearing her pale flesh, her blood flowing from the wound. She raised her dagger to stab into the hellhound, who had let go and moved away from her, licking its lips, as if savouring the demigod's blood. I continued to squirm. I need to get out of here. Clutching her bleeding arm, her gaze turned to me. A shiver ran up my back. This isn't going to be good, I thought. With her right arm, she touched my skin, I could feel myself weakening, it was just like before. She dropped her knife dangerously close to my face, I glared at her, but she didn't notice it. The hellhound lunged at her, but she nimbly dodged it, and threw herself at the large dog. The hellhound's feet where close to my body and the other paw had scraped itself along the edge of the dagger. It howled again in pain, as it tried to shake the girl off. She held strong, and I could see that she was weakening the monster, as its resistance was slowly weakening, and finally, it started to vanish into golden dust, letting the girl dropping onto the ground. Her wound seemed to have healed up, but she seemed extremely tired, and she was looking at me.

What's she thinking? She started to clumsily trudge towards me, her dagger lifted up. Is she going to finish off what she started before? When she got closer to me, she fell onto her knees, and lifted her dagger. It won't end like this! No! I started squirming around, trying to break free. Like I'm going to die by her without a fight! She raised the dagger, my eyes widened, as I struggled against the rope. She slashed it across my body. I could barely feel the dagger on my skin. Wait, I'm alive? She collapsed to the side, dropping her dagger. Standing up immediately, I realized something. I'm free, with one hand, I quickly ripped off the gag, and was about to run, but I stopped.

"I should repay the favour," I muttered, looking at her, I'll just drop her off at camp, and when she wakes up, I'll question her about what has happened, and why the heck she saved me, and didn't kill me.

Picking her up, and her dagger, I turned to face the camp, and started to climb up the hill. As I approached the border, I noticed some of the Demeter kids, satyrs, and nymphs gathering once again. Ignoring them, I started heading towards the Big House. I'll just drop her off there, and then get my spear. They all dispersed, and soon enough they were bringing campers from other cabins towards the Big House. Soon, they were in front of me, blocking my path.

"Move it," I ordered.

"No! Get out of here! You don't deserve to be here plant killer!" a Demeter kid called. The other campers started shouting names at me. All of them had a name to shout out.

I'm not going to be able to fend them all off, but I still owe this girl a favour.

"What about this camper?" I asked, "I'm just bringing her over to the Big House."

"Pfft, Erida can die with you. You're both destroyers of nature!" A satyr called out. So that's her name I thought. These campers won't let us go it seem.

"Get out!" A Hephaestus camper shouted, pointing a spear at me. Wait a minute… That's my spear!

"Give me back my spear!" I roared at the camper.

He laughed, "Do you think you have the ability to make demands in your situation?"

He did have a point there, they took a step forward. I stood there. An arrow landed in between my feet. It was obviously a warning shot. I took a single step back, staring disgusted at them. Don't we have a bigger threat then some crop dying? Then, I turned and fled, Erida still in my arms. I'm guessing I'm not coming back at all, I thought as I passed the border. After running down the hill, I took one last look at the camp before leaving towards the nearby woods.

I glanced down once more at Erida to see if she'd woken up. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily, before closing. Damn, I thought, I really need to ask her some questions.

One tree passed, and another, then another, they were all the same. It was a while before I found a clear patch in this forest, and set her down. I started to unzip my blue winter coat, and placed it on the ground, and put her on top of it, with her dagger next to it. She let me fall down softly during our first fight, I still have to pay her back for that… That's one favour down, another to go. Looking at my hands, I noticed that my skin was turning into an extremely light blue colour. So this is what it looks like, I thought, it's been a while since I've seen my real skin…

I wrote in the grass in front of her, by etching it into the ground, "Wait here, I'm getting supplies. Don't go back to camp." Hopefully she'll listen, and go with the warning instead of walking back to camp.

I then started to sneak back to camp, passing trees, and hoping to end up behind it. I glanced backwards, m y feet were making the grass freeze as I touched it, those'll show me the way back. I had managed to successfully sneak around the camp, and the camp store was in plain sight, although a single demigod was in my way. Also, her back was facing me. Perfect, this'll be easier than I thought. Quietly, I carefully stepped on the grass, trying to make as little noise as possible, before I suddenly whacked the side of her head with one fist. She fell over stunned, and most probably knocked out, her brown hair lay in a mess on the ground along with her body. There, nobody would notice her, as I snuck towards the camp, stole a bag from the shelves, along with fistfuls of ambrosia and water bottles full nectar, along with some money, I had hit the jackpot, before some Hermes kids, who were chatting away spotted me, I didn't stop suffing them into the bag.

"Hey, put that back!" One shouted.

With one hand, I pointed it at them, causing a small blizzard to blast through from behind me and into the duo, sending them into the wall, and effectively knocking them out, and both their bodies fell to the ground with a dull thud. Quickly, I rushed out with the bag, and sprinted towards the Hephaestus cabin to quickly snatch my spear back. Before I burst in, I saw something from a window, they were melting my spear. It was lost.

"Damn," I swore softly under my breath, just before an arrow impaled itself the side of the Hephaestus cabin.

"Kill him! It's that bastard who was here earlier!" The Ares camper that pushed me yelled, pointing at me.

The children of Apollo hastily grabbed their bows and quivers, and launched their arrows at me. Raising my arms again, a blizzard blasted through camp once again, knocking everyone off their feet, and sent the arrows in the air spiralling away. In the midst of the confusion, I ran past the border, and raced through the trees, glancing to see if I'm heading the correct way, back to Erida.

There she is. I slowed down, coming to a complete stop in front of her, panting hard, my hands on my knees. I started to put the bag down, and then she had suddenly woken up. I was startled, I stumbled backwards and fell. As I sat up, I saw her eyes fixed on me, anger and rage etched in her glare.

"Look," I started, "I did you a favour because I owe you, the campers want us both dead, and so when you were knocked unconscious I brought you to safety. Don't kill me for that, unless you want to be killed by the campers. Also, if you don't mind, my jacket?" I asked, holding out my hand.

She quickly handed it over with a sharp glare, thrusting it at me. So far for trying to help, I thought. I better get the whole we'll both fight to the death to settle that one matter after we've escaped. Right now the other campers could be setting up teams to hunt us down and we'll have a better chance together, whether we'd like it or not.

Before I would introduce myself to her, a branch fell from a tree behind us and fell to the ground with a hard thump, flattening the grass. It was a healthy branch.

We're being watched. I quickly threw on my jacket, and zipped it up, while Erida, snatched her dagger from the ground and spun around to face the tree. What's she going to do, I wondered. She put her dagger in her teeth. After quickly making sure it won't fall, she started climbing up the tree. My gaze followed her, then continued onwards to see what she was heading towards. That girl, that brown hair… It's that girl from the store! Didn't I knock her out?

She held what seemed to be a fat glue stick in her hand. What's she going to do with that? Glue Erida to the tree? With a single fluid motion of her wrist, the glue stick extended into a whip. Didn't see that coming, I thought, as I wondered how I could help Erida without killing her accidentally. I mean, we still have a score to settle. From the branch she was on, Erida grabbed her dagger from her mouth, and leaped upwards from the branch she was, propelling her towards the girl. She was a few branches short and had to grip onto the nearest branch so that she wouldn't fall. The girl jumped flicked her wrist, slashing the branches below Erida with one movement. Erida struggled to climb up, and in a futile attempt, she grabbed a fistful of leaves, tore them from the tree, and flung them at her. The girl ignored them and simply sliced them up with her whip, before dropping down to a lower branch below Erida.

"Can I help you?" She asked, wait what? Isn't she trying to kill us?

Erida glared at her, as she let go of the branch she was on, and fell towards her with a killer instinct, startling her, and causing her to lose her footing and fall towards the ground. She wasn't that far off the ground so she couldn't have broken anything. Before she could move, I willed a blizzard to smash her into the ground, raising my hands. Her whip fell out of her hand the second she was hit by my blizzard. Then I willed ice to form over her body, except her head. Ice started formed covering her feet, and then it slowly crawled up, before stopping at her neck. Her teeth started clattering from the cold. She won't provide any more trouble now, I think. Erida jumped down from the tree, and I turned to face her, continuing off from where I had started before.

"Back to the introductions. I'm Alkandros, son of Boreas. I already know your name," I stated, before explaining, "I got those supplies from raiding the camp store. I think we should head far away from here, and then we can settle a little something then. I'm heading off now, so if you want to come along, I don't mind, but if you want to stay and die here, then I'd like to settle it now, but we might be discovered and have to continue it later. It's your call."

I started to tap my foot impatiently, as I waited. It's a live or die situation, does it really take a long time to think about it?

After a while she nodded, but before I could say anything, she drew her dagger, and had it at the ready. Wait, she wanted to fight? She seemed to be fixed onto something else. Something behind me, there's nothing behind me… Except that girl... She flung her dagger behind me. I turned around to see it land in between her hand, it was still frozen, thank the gods. It was a warning, if she does break free. We both turned around, going to leave her there, but, something shattering was heard. We spun around. She had broken the ice, must not of been thick enough. She grabbed Erida's knife, and her own dagger, and stood up.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on? You can't out run me, trust me on that one," She said coldly, as she glared first at me then Erida, although she was still chattering her teeth a bit, but it seemed that she tried to appear more menacing than she really is.

Erida drew a second dagger that I didn't notice before, and jumped at her, dagger poised to strike at the girl. The girl whipped her whip at Erida, but landed a few centimetres short, and before she struck again, Erida had grabbed a hold of her wrist, gripping it tightly.

"What the?" She wondered, as she started to stagger a bit, her legs starting to tremble a bit. It can't be long now, I thought. I was wrong. With her other hand, she brought up the second dagger upwards, in an attempt to gut Erida. Hey! Only I get to kill her! I raised my hand. Time to end this. Erida immediately let go of her, and fell backwards, dodging the attack completely, as she landed on the ground with a thump. I willed the ice to form over her feet, trapping her. Erida managed to crawl away, before standing up. She glared at me. It was obvious to me that she didn't want my help.

"Well, if you're that keen on dying, be my guest," I retorted.

Slashing at her feet, she broke the ice with the stolen dagger, and whipped the whip at my direction, driving me back a bit. I had my eyes stuck onto the movements of that whip of hers.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

She eyed me warily, before stating, "I could ask the same for you. I'm just looking for the person that knocked me out back at camp, and I'm going to say you're the likely candidate. Now it's my turn. What are youdoing here?"

"What about it?" I snorted, "You were in my way, and I had to dispose of you before you alerted the other campers. Now, if you do escape and live, then I… No, we would appreciate it if you didn't tell the rest of the campers.

"You tried to knock me out! You think that's nothing?" She yelled.

"Yea," I replied, closing that subject.

Regaining her composure she glared at me, and coolly stated, "I won't tell the others… But I'm not leaving. You might need me. I am the fastest camper around. The name is Nikki."

"Fine, come along, the more the merrier," I replied sarcastically, crossing my arms, "you better have your own supplies since I only have enough for Erida and I here."

She shook her foot, and stepped out of the slush that once was the ice that held her to the ground. The grass glittered with water in the sunlight. "I'll manage," she replied confidently, "I bunked with the Hermes cabin for five years, so I think I know how to steal a thing or two." Like I'll believe that, you don't become a thief by bunking with thieves.

"Besides, no one would catch me," She assured. I was having trouble believing that. It was impossible to move around without someone catching you.

Before she left she turned to ask me, "What's your name?"

"It's Alkandros, be quick. We're not going to walk for a long time for you," I stated, wanting her to hurry up with getting her supplies. I'll be surprised if she doesn't end up dead.

She nodded in acknowledgement before turning around quickly and heading back to camp. If she's not back within five minutes, we're leaving. I then realized something, what if she does tell the others about us? We'd be dead, and I'd have no way of knowing, only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3: Polar Opposites

Chapter 3: Polar Opposites

**Sorry everyone for taking a long time writing this. Thanks to Okmin for reading over this, and finding some of my mistakes. **

The temperature around the forest was rising, getting hotter and hotter. Sweat was rolling down Erida's pale face and my own.

"That's odd…" I muttered, "The weather was fine just a moment ago… It can't have changed this quickly… Unless…" trailing off, I suddenly realized what was happening it was another demigod! He must have some sort of heating power!

"Show yourself, knave, or feel the icy chill of Alkandros, son of Boreas, god of the northern winds and winter!" I roared, raising my arms, trying to blast a wind of cold air around me. The temperature was slowly dropping, but not by a lot. A warmer wind blowing most of it away was the first sign of demigod troubles.

The second was when the demigod stood up from his hiding spot, wearing light clothing, laughing crazily. That usually isn't a good sign.

"Feel the burning wrath of Dralkan, son of Notus!" He smirked, creating a large summer breeze that not only rose the temperature back up drastically, but had also blown me aside. Where was Erida when we're under attack? Can't she get close enough to knock him out? I quickly glanced around; she was on the verge of flying backwards, gripping the grass with her fingers. That solved that mystery…

"Damn…" I muttered, remembering that Notus is the god of summer and the southern wind. Right now, there was no way for me to overpower him… He was too strong right for me now… And I couldn't escape.

Sweat rolled down my face, I glanced around. A large, blunt rock was rolling backwards. Grabbing it, I tried to get closer to him. If my winds won't do much, maybe this rock will. Clawing the grass, pulling myself forward, as he kept on laughing, and most probably thinking that whatever I do will be useless. Well, technically he was right, but I wasn't going to let him know that. Although, he did seem familiar, had I met him before?

Slowly I felt the winds getting weaker and weaker, he must be getting pretty cocky right now. I slowly struggled to stand up, and he started laughing at my attempt, probably laughing it off as a foolish attempt at resistance. Chiron must've been half-asleep when he chose this guy to get us.

"So much for your burning wrath, it's nothing compared to my icy chill," I said, just as arrogant as him, startling him. A puzzled and slightly worried look encroached on his face, letting the wind die out almost instantaneously, maybe in fear, or maybe to see what I was made of. It didn't matter. At the first chance I got, I flung the rock straight at him. It sailed through the sky and hit him square on his head, bouncing off and falling backwards.

"Damn you… All-candles…" he muttered. As he fell, his light brown hair lay in a scattered mess and the rock lay right next to him. All-candles? I told him my name was Alkandros!

"And as I said before, so much for your burning wrath," I snickered, leaving him there to suffer. He deserved it.

Erida stood up, walked up to him, and placed her hand over his sweating forehead, most probably sucking his energy. That should keep him there for a while.

"Well that annoying problem is solved right?" I asked, she looked at me as if I was kidding. Okay, so maybe she didn't think he was a small problem also…

By then, Nikki had reappeared with a pack of supplies, scanning the area, before asking a question that I should've asked myself before.

"Where are we going?"

I should've been better prepared, but hey, it was a last moment thing.

"How about Texas?" I blurted out to give an answer, not really thinking on it. I hadn't thought this far into our plan.

The two of them were staring at me dumbfounded. Erida pulled out a map from her pocket and pointed at the country above us, Canada.

"Seriously? Texas?" Nikki asked, before looking at where Erida was pointing, "I guess that'll work."

Erida wrote on the map, "Anywhere better?"

"Are you mute?" She then asked.

Erida merely nodded in response.

"Yeah… Canada, sure that's a great idea," I said, agreeing with the plan, better than Texas I bet. Although that Dalk… I think that's his name, would be able to catch up to us easy by riding the southern winds… Ah well, I don't think Chiron would send someone that far from camp.

Erida started walking off in one direction, before I stopped them, "It's that way," pointing to my right.

"Yea, as if I didn't know that," Nikki muttered.

I picked up Erida's and my supplies, which were in a single bag, and started heading off, Nikki trailing behind me muttering something I couldn't hear.

Smiling, she said, "My name's Victoria, after my mom's Roman name, and my middle name is Nicole, after her Greek name. Nobody ever calls me Victoria and I guess my mom just started calling me Nikki 'cause it sounds like Nike, get it? Now I have a question for you. Why don't you ever talk?"

Looking back, I saw that she had a piece of paper in her hand, must've been Erida, who just then wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it, before handing over another piece of paper.

"There has to be a reason," she prompted. "I mean, come on, talking is better than writing stuff down all the time. The satyrs must hate you for wasting so much paper."

So she can talk, I'll be sure to get her to talk before we settle that battle. Grinning, she then handed another piece of paper. A bush to the right rustled a bit.

"Enough hiding already! Show yourself demigod!" I yelled, "Don't hide!" That Notus kid most probably came with reinforcements, and whoever was in the bush was with him.

It wasn't a demigod. It pounced towards me, before I could blow it back, pinning me to the ground, its black muzzle in my face, teeth bared, paws crushing my limbs. It was another hellhound.

"This is not my day," I muttered, struggling to get off from under the massive furry dog, my limbs being crushed by its weight.

Its maw opened up, its breath reeked of death and rotten corpses, and it wasn't a pleasant smell, its sharp teeth about to crunch my head. Well, it looks like this is it.

Its limbs started to tremble, as if it was struggling to keep me pinned. Did it eat something bad before finding me and now it's having problems? Falling forward, it was just about to crush me with its weight, but simply disintegrated.

"Huh?"

Erida stumbled backwards a bit, before falling unconscious; she must've sucked all of its energy… Nectar should wake her up… I thought, pulling out a small canister of Nectar and pouring only a bit down her throat. I don't want her dying on me now. Only I can kill her, no one – or nothing - else, I won't allow it. She coughed a bit, stirring awake.

"There we go," I muttered, putting it back, standing up, before some more rustling was heard behind me. Another hellhound, I guessed. I was wrong.

Before I could make another move, there was a sword blade to my throat, its celestial bronze blade dangerously close to my flesh.

"Damn," I muttered.

I didn't dare look who it was, but judging from the heat radiating from him, I knew who he was. He awoke sooner than expected.

But this time, I was unprepared. He's got me this time.

"Now, who are you?" The oh-so familiar, voice asked. This time, I knew who it was.

**Rate and review please! Critics and flames are appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4: All Aboard!

Chapter 4: All Aboard

"Why would you want to know?" I replied coolly, I felt the cool blade touch my throat.

"Look who has the sword, All-Candles," He said.

Damn Dralkan…

"Wait a minute…" He muttered, "Weren't there two girls with you?"

Erida was missing, and Nikki, seemed to be thinking on how to get me out of this mess… Hopefully…

"Where is she?" He asked, lowering his sword, as he looked around.

Now's my chance! Elbowing him in the gut, I dropped to the ground and moved away from him. He stumbled backwards, disoriented, and wondering what was going on.

"Wha?" He muttered, stumbling backwards, one arm clenching his gut momentarily, before shaking his head.

From behind, Erida tackled him, and started draining energy from him.

"All-Candles… I'll have my… Revenge on you soon…" He muttered weakly before falling unconscious for the second time today.

"By the way, it's Alkandros, not All-Candles," I said.

I let out a long sigh, hopefully there wasn't going to be any more trouble... But, as a precaution I held one hand over Dralkan, and ice slowly formed over him, binding him to the ground. Hopefully until we get to Canada.

"Right, now let's go before anything else happens," I told everyone, heading north.

"Yeah," Nikki replied, rolling her eyes, maybe she highly doubted what I said, but I didn't care.

Tree after tree passed us, the forest was completely silent, save for the leaves and twigs cracking under our feet. Looking up, all I saw was the darkness of the night.

"Why don't we make camp for the night?" I suggested.

"Well then, someone would have to keep watch," Nikki replied, "Monsters aren't going to wait for us to wake up, and then attack."

"I'll take the first watch," I volunteered. I just didn't want to be surprised by Dralkan if he appeared. Although, it's just a "what if," it can't hurt right?

Erida shrugged, and held out her hand as if wanting something.

"What?" I asked.

Nikki shrugged as she pulled out a sleeping bag from her bag, which Erida then pointed at, I stared blankly for a while, before she starting to take out a piece of paper and pen.

"Wait a minute!" I said, before she wrote anything, "The tent and stuff! I have it!"

She rolled her eyes at my obvious statement as I pulled off the bag and started to pull the extremely crumpled sleeping bag out. Not my fault that it was partially wrecked like this.

"There," I muttered, handing to her, and she had quickly snatched it from my hands.

They both unrolled them fairly quickly and went to sleep.

Flexing my fingers, I started walking around, looking to see if there was anything coming at us. After a while I sat down sighing. There was nothing coming, and from that I opened the bag to see how everything was. The bottle of nectar seemed to be crushed a bit, but the godly drink is still safe inside it, while the ambrosia squares were all crushed and crumbly. Oh well, at least they still work… I think. From the chips and granola bars I took, the granola bars seemed crushed like the ambrosia squares, while I didn't really see what was wrong with the chips, after shaking them a bit, it was just as I expected. They too were crushed, and from the sound, into a lot of tiny bits. Just wonderful.

Well it could be worse, I thought, we could have no food, at least we have some, albeit crushed. Sitting on an outlying boulder, I looked around. It was hard to see anything past the trees, but the moonlight was shedding enough light for me to see around me. My eyes then wandered and landed on Erida.

You know, when she's sleeping peacefully like this, she's not that menacing… She looks pretty…. Wait a minute! What am I thinking! I… I'm her enemy! I can't think of her like that. I'm her foe! I have a score to settle with her! Yeah!

"Yeah," I muttered to myself, trying to reassure and convince myself, but I still didn't sound convinced.

I heard a rustle from the nearby bushes. A hellhound maybe? It can't be anything too big… But I can't be too careless, I thought as I prepared to blast it with winter wind. Suddenly a large golden lion jumped out. The Nemean lion. This was not what I expected.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered, before shouting, "WAKE UP! The Nemean lion's here!"

They stumbled awake as it let out a loud roar, its golden fur moving with its body.

"What is… Whoa!" Erida muttered, before suddenly surprised by the appearance of the large cat/lion monster, before grabbing her dagger.

Nikki woke up startled, but grabbed her weapon and was ready to attack.

I blasted a gust of cold wind at the Nemean , who shivered slightly, before roaring loudly. Great, my attacks might not work against it. In response, it pounced at me, but I rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding it. Nikki's whip lashed at the beast's side, but it simply bounced off it, doing no visible harm.

"Di imortales!" She cursed.

Erida jumped on it, throwing away her dagger, just as I started to freeze its body. It was becoming harder for me to keep my eyes open, this is taxing my body. The lion was frozen to the ground, unable to move, as it roared, and as Erida sucked its energy clean. The problem was that Erida's own limbs were frozen to the lion's body.

She shot a deadly glare, in on which I tried to give an apologetic look, but I was just too tired. I might as well get this over with, I thought, grabbing Erida's dagger, and destroying the ice around her limbs, freeing them, before I was just about to stab it in the mouth.

"STOP!" a girl's voice yelled.

"Huh?" I tiredly muttered, looking to see what was happening, before a stream of water collided into me, slamming me into a tree with a loud thud.

I groaned in pain, and at our predicament. Has to be a camper… Maybe a child of Poseidon or something… My vision became blurry, as I saw a Japanese, well I think she was Japanese, girl standing protectively around the frozen lion, as if warning us not to kill it. I guess she had a point, she would then be a child of the Big Three, and we're just three children of three minor gods…

"Ughh…" I half-groaned, half-muttered, as my eyelids began to close on my eyes.

She was shouting something, I couldn't hear, and whatever it was, it was pretty shocking judging from Nikki's and Erida's blurry faces. With that, I began my long descent into unconsciousness, but just before, there was a ridiculously annoying voice that I heard, although it was fuzzy and I couldn't make out the words, just the voice.

"Not him again," I muttered, as my body slumped to the side, and fell, my vision becoming nothing but darkness. I hated being knocked unconscious, especially again.

**Rate and review please! Flames and criticisms are gladly welcomed! **


End file.
